Currently, internal networks within organizations do not automatically find the information or data (e.g., business information) that employees need to do their jobs and present it for discovery. Intranet services do not gather information about users, search through information available across the company, and find the most relevant documents and other business information. Users must seek out the information they need and are often left unaware of highly relevant information that they could benefit from.
The need exists for a system that learns about the interests of each employee and identifies the most compelling and relevant information that is accessible to them (from within the company and from outside it).
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.